


A time to breathe

by bev_crusher1971



Series: TLC [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff, Massage, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our parents have really a lot of trouble right now so I thought it might be nice to give them a little time to breathe. So they meet at Melissa's place and enjoy a little cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A time to breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Beta made by my soulsister [counselor69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/counselor69). I love you to pieces, sweetheart. *mwah*

With a quiet 'snick' the door closed behind her and with a relieved sigh she rested against it. She knew that she hadn't too much time but at least for a few hours she could forget – or try to forget – the madness that happened around her. 

“You okay?” a gruff voice asked and she huffed. 

“Do I look okay?”

A gentle kiss was pressed to her forehead. “I think you look amazing.”

She opened her eyes and smiled tiredly. “Flatterer,” she murmured, drinking in the sight of the man before her. “Hey, handsome,” she whispered, leaned closer and kissed Chris gently. For a moment she reveled in the warmth of the man in her arms. Then she moved back and straightened up again. 

“Where is John?” she asked, stepping further into the room, pulling her shirt over her head and dropping it into the hamper. 

“On his way. I called him an hour ago and he was talking about ….”

The bedroom door opened and John finished Chris sentence, “About taking Parrish and Lydia home. We caught him just before he could run away.” He laughed softly but it had a bitter edge to it. “The departement owes him a new set of tires, though.” 

Melissa raised a brow while she continued undressing. “Do I want to know?”

John just shrugged and shook his head. “No, you don't. But I think it's a small price if we get to keep him.” Then he rolled his shoulers and groaned. “God, my back hurts and I'm tired.”

Chris stepped closer and kissed him. “Want a massage?” he asked, and John nodded. Melissa watched her two men and felt a longing deep inside of her that still took her by surprise, even after all those months. She watched lovingly as they undressed each other, shared kisses and when they were finally naked, the hunter pressed the Sheriff down onto the bed. She smiled, not once feeling neglected. She knew how much they loved her and that sometimes they just needed time together. Time she gave them gladly for what happened now before her eyes was pure porn and she enjoyed every single second. Chris had straddled John and was working on all the knots and kinks that made him ache. And the noises her Sheriff made were downright pornographic and she could feel a tingle between her legs. 

While they were busy, she went down to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine and three glasses. Although she wasn't too sure if drinking alcohol now was a good idea, she got a feeling that despite everything it might be a good idea. Their whole relationship had started with them sharing a bottle of wine so it would give them a little sense of normalcy and that was something they needed desperately. 

When she returned to the bedroom, Chris was laying stretched out on top of John and was gently undulating his hips against the other man. With a smile, she leaned against the doorway, watching her two men. It was mesmerizing and for a little while she forgot all about her worries. They were so beautiful together. And once more she realised how happy and blessed she was to have these two amazing men in her life. 

And her heart.

And her bed. 

“Don't you want to join us, sweetheart?”

John's voice tore her out of her thoughts. Smiling, she stepped closer to the bed, put the glasses down and poured the wine. 

“I didn't want to disturb you,” she said quietly. John moved so that Chris slid from his back and came to rest next to him. 

“You never disturb us, sweetheart,” he said with conviction, and she smiled back. 

“I know. It's just … you two were so … beautiful together. I didn't want to interrupt that.”

Without a word, Chris moved over so that there was a room between him and John, and patted the spot invitingly. “Hop in, beautiful lady,” he smiled, “and let your men take care of you.”

Quickly, she did as she was told, and sighed contentedly when she was surrounded by the warmth and the smell of her men. She gratefully accepted the wineglass John handed her and emptied it in one go. 

John acknowledged this with a raised eyebrow and a small smile but she simply shrugged, kissed him, laid down and closed her eyes. 

Their time together tonight was limited and she knew that there was no time for shenanigans. Well, maybe there would be time but right now she just wanted to cuddle and snuggle and stop thinking for a little while. 

She felt their skin under her fingers, Chris' warm breath in her neck and John's strong and steady heartbeat under her ear. 

With a small moan she stretched and closed her eyes. Strong hands caressed her body without inflaming her and within minutes she was asleep. 

The end


End file.
